


This Doesn’t Change Anything

by StarSpell93



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Controlling Kylo Ren, Dark Kylo Ren, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Humiliation, Kinky Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reylo - Freeform, Sad Rey (Star Wars), Shower Blow Jobs, Smut, Thirst Rey, lonely Ben, lonely rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpell93/pseuds/StarSpell93
Summary: Kylo is struggling to overcome the stinging rejection of Rey leaving him for dead aboard the Supremacy. He does his best to ignore her but the force is determined to make life difficult for him with the bond forcing Rey into his life whenever it pleases. But he doesn’t care, he’s over her... seriously... he is.





	This Doesn’t Change Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Reylo Fam, this is my first fic.. yikes! No Betas so please pile on the feedback and hopefully I’ll survive and post again in the near future! 
> 
> Enjoy!

When it first happens it had been two weeks since Crait. Kylo had been inspecting a new devision of storm troopers when the throbbing of the force had notified him of her presence. He stilled then turned and there she was, clutching to her staff, sun kissed skin glistening with sweat. Her chestnut hair bound in her signature triple buns and her body tilted towards where he stood, she looked surprised to see him. He opened his mouth for a moment before turning his back on her and continuing his inspection. He won’t be lured in by her again. He had decided that when she had left him for dead aboard the Supremacy, choosing instead to go running back to her precious resistance.

So that is what he continues to do. Every time Rey appears he pretends not to notice her, continuing on with his day without pause and refusing to give her the satisfaction of seeing the effect she has on him. At first that works just fine for him, sure he can feel her gaze on him the entire time and sure he feels the pull to her and her blinding light and occasionally she makes it even more difficult by trying to talk to him but Kylo is stubborn and convinces himself that she can’t hurt him again if he doesn’t let her. 

That’s not to say there aren’t some awkward encounters. If he’s sure about one thing after six months of this tedious routine it is that the force has a fucked up sense of humour. Often when she appears he can easily ignore her, he may be in the middle of a meeting or a meal, sometimes he’s training or working out but as time goes by the force starts connecting them at the most inconvenient of times. He’s showering one night, exhausted following a month long campaign focussing the First Orders efforts on stabilising key mineral planets in the Outer Rim. He’s hunched under the shower in his quarters, arm resting against the tiled wall as the water falls down on him, washing the day off along with the leftover blood and dirt swirling down the drain. He hears a gasp, not realising that the force had connected them, he jumps and turns towards the intruder. Rey looks mortified and she quickly averts her eyes, doing her best to look anywhere but at him. He frowns, but notices the blush forming on her face, he’s surprised by the effect his nakedness has on her and for whatever reason decides not to turn away. 

“I’m so sorry.. The force, I didn’t mean to..” She’s at a loss for words and the fucked up part is that he enjoys watching her squirm with discomfort. The truth is, there’s something about Rey that makes him feel powerless. So with a sense of triumph he grasps the opportunity to shift the balance of control between the two of them. He doesn’t say a word to her but without a second thought he decides to take his cock in his hand and slowly starts to slide it along his length refusing to take his eyes off of her. The beautiful rosy blush to her cheeks spreads down her neck as she tries to find anywhere to look that isn’t at him, but occasionally her eyes flicker back and once he catches her eye they lock into place. His breathing starts to grow heavier and he raises one arm to hold himself up against the shower door refusing to tear his eyes away from her. The feeling of the water cascading around him as he pumps himself adds to the sensation and he wonders if this will finally make Rey truly hate him.

True to Reys nature she of course takes this opportunity to surprises him yet again, after the initial discomfort wears of something in Rey’s demeanour shifts and she marches towards him, letting herself into his shower, fully clothed. His hand drops from the wall as he backs away from her, startled by the suddenly close proximity to one another. Rey stares at him for a moment, water flickering off his body and sprinkling onto her. He wonders if she’s going to slap him. Then, as if the force wants to kill him with a heart attack, she lowers herself to her knees in front of him. Hesitantly Rey takes his cock in one of her small calloused hands. Kylo can’t help but to gasp, fuck he was not expecting this. She gives him a few experimental pumps before flickering her tongue out to taste him. He whines. This is the single hottest thing that has ever happened to him and he has to focus not to come in her face there and then, he would never recover from that kind of mortification. Her eyes flicker up to him, nerves apparent on her face. He thinks she’s asking for permission to which he responds with a stiff nod.

She leans forward and at the same time that Kylo grasps the back of her head, pulling her closer to take the entirety of his length. She rests her hands on his hips and squeezes every time he thrusts in too deep. But as she grows more comfortable he becomes increasingly relentless, the darkness inside him is taking control and he happily yields himself to it. He has a hand on either side of her face as he fucks into Rey’s mouth and it feels better then he had ever imagined and yes he had imagined it and so much more. There was no point lying to himself right now while his cock was sliding down the young jedis throat. She took him like she was made for his pleasure and even let out a few desperate moans of her own. She’s soaking wet from his shower now and through the white material of her top Kylo can easily see the outline of her breasts, he is briefly distracted as he watches them jiggle as she bounces back and forth on his dick. He’s close now, she’s grasping him so desperately that her nails are digging into the flesh of his thighs and he’s mad at himself for letting her steal the power back from him so easily. He allows his fury to take a hold of him and roughly grasps her hair forcing her to angle her head better so that he can see her face properly as he fucks it. He pushes himself in further and faster, she splutters and coughs for a moment before adjusting to the change in pace. He stops holding back his moaning now, with one hand tangled in her slippery wet hair and the other grasping the wall of the shower for dear life. Then he speaks the first words he’s spoken to her in over six months. 

“This. Aghhh..” He growls, he’s so close “THIS doesn’t change anything” he spits out just as he comes down her throat. She freezes and he feels her hurt wash over him like a bucket of ice water. His cock falls out of her mouth as she sinks back against the wall of the shower, a little bit of his come dribbles down her chin which she wipes away with the back of her hand. Her eyes meet his she looks devastated he realises, she blinks twice before looking back down and then she’s gone. He misses the warmth of her presence immediately and knows that she probably hates him for good now so he tells himself that this too is definitely for the best. 

Things go back to normal again after that, Kylo continues the routine of pretending to not notice her every time the force sees fit to thrust Rey into his life. Except that it’s not the same, no matter how often Kylo tells himself this, it’s definitely not the same. Rey no longer looks at him, she doesn’t try to speak to him and that blinding white lightness that follows her around has slightly dimmed. Sometimes, when he’s sure she isn’t paying attention to him he chances a look at her. He notices she looks exhausted, thinner then her already usually skinny frame. It’s like he’s being haunted by the ghost of Rey rather then Rey herself. Yet still he doesn’t budge. It’s better this way he reminds himself any time his mind wanders to the possibility of communicating with her. 

He doesn’t miss her though, he doesn’t give himself the time. While he’s awake he keeps himself busy, if she happens to pop up he simply ignores her, his schedule is packed and he mindlessly completes task after task until it’s time to sleep, then he simply wakes again and repeats the process. But he can’t escape her in his dreams. She’s always there. Sometimes it’s just memories of their previous encounters, sometimes she’s just there in the periphery of his mind but mostly it’s crude visions of her writhing underneath him, whimpering his name and begging for his touch. Then he would wake, furious with himself for caving to her power, he’d take his anger out the next day on whichever poor soul or droid happened to encounter him first. 

One night, the pattern changes. He’s sitting in his bed, signing off some contracts on his holo pad when the force shifts and then suddenly Rey’s there, next to him under his covers fast asleep. He freezes, unsure how to react. His first instinct is to ignore her and continue with his work but he’s desperate to look at her, having only capturing glimpses of her out of the corner of his eye for so long. She looks so much younger in her sleep. She’s lying on her side, facing towards him. She starts to shiver then suddenly shifts towards him. He freezes as she chases the warmth of his body, draping herself over his bare torso, she rests her head on his chest and her arm wraps around his waist. She sighs happily and the sheet slides down her shoulder to the curve of her waist, suddenly he is confronted with her bare back and sun kissed skin, she’s only wearing her breast band. He takes in a sharp breath before tracing his finger tips softly down her bare back and drawing the blanket back up to cover her.

She’s clinging to him like he’d always dreamt, would it be so bad if he gave into her this one time? In the end she decides for him “Ben” she whispers, he freezes and skims the edge of her consciousness to confirm that she is still asleep. All she needs to do is call his name and he’s putty in her hands. He sighs, frustrated with himself, his stubborn mind wrestling with his bodies desperate longing for her touch. He places his holo pad on the bedside table and shifts down, taking her body against his and wrapping both arms around her. She sighs with contentment and he tilts his head down pressing his nose into her hair inhaling the scent of her like she’s a drug that he just can’t get enough of. It’s just one night he tells himself as he drifts into a dreamless sleep. 

It’s not just one night.

It’s every night. 

They don’t talk about it, they don’t talk at all. They ignore each other all day and at night take comfort in each other’s arms. Some nights are like the first, she appears in his bed already asleep while he’s up late working. Other times he wakes to find her tucked into his arms. Then one night she appears while they’re both awake and it’s very awkward. His eyes shift to hers then back to his data pad, she pulls the covers up to cover her shoulders as she turns away from him. He signs off on one last task then puts the data pad aside and settles himself in the bed. He turns and reaches out, grasping her by the waist and sliding her back towards him, the curve of her back settles perfectly against his body. He clings onto her like every other night. He hears her breathing alter and her body shakes a little, it’s then that he realises she is sobbing. The realisation shoots panic through him and before he can second guess himself he spins her around so that she’s settled underneath him. Her face is streaked with the trails of tears that have spilt down her face. He wipes away what’s left with the pad of his thumb. 

“Are you hurt?” He gently whispers. She shakes her head. “What is it?”he furrows his brow in confusion. She squeezes her eyes shut and shakes her head. “Rey?” Her eyes open and she leans forward and captures his lips in her own. The shock paralyses him, he almost kisses her back but then the images of her leaving him and the pain of waking up alone flashes through his mind. Rey pulls back, the sting of rejection tainting their bond. He stares down at her, his mouth agape as he studies her. He wants to but this is Rey, she will take him and throw him away on a whim. “I can’t” he whispers. She drops her head back onto the pillow and stares past him. 

“Alright” she murmurs. He sighs and almost relents, leaning down to kiss her back but the force tears her away from her before his lips can reach her. He spends the night alone and doesn’t get a wink of sleep.

He doesn’t see her again for weeks, every night he wakes multiple times to pull her to him but she’s never there, he’s sleep deprived and gets himself shot in the arm in a cross fire when he stupidly lets his mind wander, thinking about Rey and what she must be doing, if she’s ok. He needs to put an end to this. He has a confused Mitaka send a pleasure girl to his room. The woman is waiting for him, kneeling by his bed when he returns to his quarters after his brief stint in the med bay. She is slim, with brown hair and a slight smattering of freckles gracing her face. She’s pretty, she has soft features and lovely green eyes. But she’s not Rey his traitorous mind reminds him. He frowns and removes his gloves. The woman raises her chin to look upon his face. 

“Don’t look at me her orders”

“Yes your grace” she replies. His face stiffens, the pitch of her voice is too high, her accent isn’t… right. She’s skimpily dressed in a light blue silk dress. He approaches her and pinches the thin strap between his fingers. He slides it down her shoulder and then does the same with the other. The dress falls to the floor, she’s completely nude underneath. 

“Get on the bed.” She’s a smart girl, does what she’s told without question, Unlike.. NO. This isn’t about her he reminds himself. He follows her over then she raises her hands to lift his shirt too but he grabs her wrists before she can. “Don’t touch me unless I tell you to.” He snaps.

“Whatever you desire, your grace.” The girl replies calmly. 

“Turn around” She does as she’s told. He climbs up onto the bed behind her and places a hand on her back, guiding her down so that the side of her face is pressed into the mattress, her cunt exposed and his for the taking. He unbuttons his slacks and removes his cock, pumping it into his fist a few times before lining it up with her entrance and sliding in. From behind he can pretend she’s Rey, which wasn’t the point but he finds himself doing it anyway. Until she starts moaning. “SILENCE” he roars and she shuts up immediately. He presses down on her back, forcing her to arch her backside up more to meet him and he takes a hold of her hips, pounding in and out of her, it’s not quite right but he’s slowly working himself closer and closer.

Then the force shifts. He gasps and there is Rey in his bed dressed in nothing but a breast band and her underwear as he kneels there fucking another woman. She’s sitting against the pillow and is confused for a moment until she registers what she’s seeing. She gasps and her eyes swim with tears. She hastily pulls her legs up to her chest to get them away from him and wraps her arms around them, resting her face on her knees, hiding herself from him. He should stop. He doesn’t. “Look at me” he demands through the bond. She shakes her head and he growls in frustration, pounding harder into the pleasure girl “LOOK AT ME!” He growls. Her eyes snap to his as the pleasure girl tries to twist around to look at him too but he presses her face back into the mattress with his palm. He only has eyes for Rey. She stares back into his eyes and he hears her thoughts swirl around him as he rutts into the woman harder and faster, the obscene sound of his balls slapping against her and the squelching of his dick driving in and out fills the room. He’s not sure if Rey can hear it, he hopes she can. He grasps her hips and fucks himself to completion, he’s staring into Reys eyes, he’s imagining that it’s her squirming beneath him. “Rey” he moans as he pulls out and comes all over the woman’s back. 

“Out” he immediately demands. The prostitute grabs her dress and quickly hurries out of his room, closing the door behind her. A tear trickles down Reys cheek and he lets out a sharp quivering breath. He tucks himself back into his trousers and does them back up. “Come here” she shakes her head fiercely. He crawls up the bed and grabs onto her leg, she lets out a huff and he drags her down the bed underneath him. She fights back immediately, slapping her hands against his chest trying to push him away from her. He’s not planning on letting her go, he cages her in, wrestling her wrists in his hands and forcing them to rest on either side of her head. It doesn’t stop her from struggling, she writhes underneath him, she pushes forward slightly and he crashes his lips down onto hers. She groans against him then bites down hard. “Ahh fuck” he pulls back from her without releasing his hold on her.

“You’re a creep” she spits at him, her face twisted with fury, her hair sprawled wildly around her on the mattress.

“You’re beautiful” he whispers. She narrows her eyes. “Did you miss me?” He cocks his head to the side then frees one of her wrist to press a hand to his already swelling lip.

“Why would I miss a murderous monster like you?” She twists around underneath him some more, using her free hand to press against his chest. 

He smirks “I want to see your body” 

She bares her teeth at him “I’m not one of your whores that you can take whenever you want!”

“Oh but I can take whatever I want, you want me to take from you, you’ve been gagging for it” He knows he’s being an unforgivable prick but he is so enraptured by the darkness in the moment that he doesn’t take pause to think about how he’s treating her. He trails his hand down her stomach and slides his hands into her underwear. “If you push me away again then I’ll stop for good” he warns her. She doesn’t respond but her struggling slows and he presses a finger flush against her sopping wet cunt. He grins, “good girl” he coos as he starts to run his fingers along the length of her folds. She inhales sharply and closes her eyes. “I want you to look at me Rey, I want you to acknowledge that it’s only me that can control you this way.” Her eyes flicker back open and he’s greeted with a mixture of hatred and lust. 

“Get on with it then” she instructs. He grins then impales her on two of his fingers. She squeezes her eyes closed squealing sharply, he watches her reaction intently, his dick throbbing slightly back to life at the excitement of a part of him getting to finally explore inside of her. She’s so tight. He slowly removes his fingers, raising them to his mouth and sucking on them, moaning at the taste of her arousal. He removes his fingers then presses them into her mouth too, his cock twitches again in his pants at the sensation and Reys pupils dilate with desire, she flickers her tongue out to lick at them some more when he pulls his hand back away. 

He smirks, “Like i said, gagging for it” He slides his digits back into her, slower this time. In and out, in and out. He swirls around her clit with the pad of his thumb and her breathing gradually becomes more and more erratic. He works faster and faster as she reaches nearer to her climax. “I shouldn’t let you finish” he tells her. She cries out in anguish, he grasps her throat with his other hand and squeezes slightly “I should punish you for leaving me after I murdered Snoke for you.” 

“No, please Ben” she begs “you should have.. Ahh Ben please” she can’t focus on responding but does her best. “You… please… come with me” she’s almost there when he suddenly stops. She lets out a sharp sudden sob. He leans back and she reaches for him. He summons his saber and she freezes. He carefully ignites it and sees the red of the blade reflect back at him with the fear in her eyes. 

“Shhh” he hushes her, he cups her face in his hand before trailing it down to her breasts. “This needs to go, he pulls the band away from her skin before swiftly slicing the fabric from her body. She hisses as the heat sears so closely to her skin. He switches off the saber and she relaxes slightly, he lowers his disengaged saber and presses the cool metal of the hilt against her swollen folds. Her eyes widen and she grasps his wrist with fear. A smile twitches on his face at the sadistic thought. “This is a pretty picture” he whispers to himself and Rey whimpers. He glides it along her folds and she slowly relaxes but she still grasps tightly to his wrist. He moves back down the bed to kneel between her legs. He reaches for her hands and places one hand at a time to the underside of her knee, forcing her to lift both of her legs off the bed to spread her entrance wide open to him. He bites his lip and brings the hilt of his saber back to stimulate her clit. She’s moaning again slowly getting louder and louder and her pussy is growing sloppier with every stroke. “Are you going to let me fuck you with my weapon Rey?” She groans and he experimentally presses his saber into her slightly and she bucks her hips up to meet it greedily. “Easy girl” he murmurs with a grin, “Another time, I want you for myself first before I destroy your cunt” she whines as he places the saber on the side table. 

He removed his shirt and pushes his pants down to his knees, along with his underwear. His cock is hard again with the excitement of finally taking what is his. Rey whimpers at the sight of it. He drags her underwear from her body and tossing her panties over his shoulder. He leans back over her, lining himself up with her sweet wet pussy and gently brushes the tip through her folds. 

“Am I your first?” She nods in response and he groans. Slowly sliding into her, she whines and he presses a kiss to her forehead, shes so small beneath him but she widens her legs further apart to accommodate his hulking frame. He presses a kiss to her lips. He starts slowly, enjoying the feel of her unexplored pussy clenching tightly around his length. He presses in and out, slowly pushing deeper inside of her with each new thrust. “You take me so well sweetheart” she whimpers at his praise. The initial pain seems to have worn away for her and she’s slightly pushing her hips forward to meet his thrusts. He increases the pace, grabbing her bouncing tits in his hands and fucking her harder and deeper. She wraps her legs around his waist and her nails clutch onto his back so tightly that he’s sure she’s drawing blood. 

“Mine” she whispers into her ear, making him drive into her even faster, she coughs at the sudden pace increase.

“Yours” he agrees. She bites his earlobe She starts to embrace the rhythm that he’s set and is now meeting him thrust for thrust. He’s starting to get lost in the momentum, letting go of his need for control. 

“Just me Ben, please” he lets go of her breasts to grasp her chin and drag her lips to his. 

“Yes Rey, I’m sorry, it’s only you… I thought I could live without you” 

“Just me” she repeats

“Yes. Yes. YES.” He assures her, he can feel her pussy clench onto him every time he pleases her. She’s so close, so he pounds into her harder, her body sliding up and down the bed like a rag doll under his uncontrollable rutting. She comes apart with a sob whimpering his name and pressing herself into the safety of his chest. He follows right after, pulled apart by the sensation of her quivering pussy. He doesn’t pull out, he can’t bring himself to emptying ropes of his seed inside of her. He collapses on top of her and she wraps her arms around him. 

He rolls over onto his side and drags her with him, exploring her glistening skin with his finger tips and peppering her shoulder and neck with kisses. 

“Rey…” He begins 

“I know” she replies reaching up to press a kiss to the scar she gave him. “This doesn’t change anything” she finishes smugly before settling back into his arms.


End file.
